


Forgive Us Father, For We Have Sinned

by buckybahrns (hop_in_my_moricarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Priest!Castiel, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hop_in_my_moricarty/pseuds/buckybahrns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Novak was always calm, cool, collected. He was everything his flock needed him to be, no matter what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Us Father, For We Have Sinned

Father Novak was always calm, cool, collected. He was everything his flock needed him to be: a friend, a confidante, a brother, and shoulder to cry on, and even, though he was reluctant to admit it, a lover.

How could he be blamed for this, though? The boy, Lord help him he was just a boy, had come to him begging for his help and Castiel had been weak. The boy had dragged him out of the church, tears streaming down his young face, and tugged him towards an idling car in the back of the lot. Castiel had been almost in a daze. He just barely heard quiet moans and groans coming from the car, and figured someone was in pain.

The boy had opened the back door and Castiel had inhaled sharply. It wasn't someone in pain, or even hurt in the slightest. It was another boy, older than the first but a boy none the less, draped across the backseat, touching and stroking and arching up deliciously.

"Sammy, what took you so long?" The older boy's voice was deep and gruff even at his young age and his breathing was heavy. Castiel was frozen in shock, standing just outside the car, looking in and not being able to tear his eyes away from this sinful sight in front of him.

"Sorry, Dean. I had to convince him that we needed his help. I hope I didn't miss too much," the younger was now slipping past Castiel, brushing a hand across the front of his dress pants as he slid into the car. He undressed quickly, but seemed to also take his time in doing so.

The older one, Dean, moaned softly again and jerked his head in a way that must have meant for the other to come closer. The boy smiled over his shoulder at Castiel brightly, though his eyes were wicked.

"But Dean," his voice was now high and innocent and shy, "What if someone sees us? What if Father Novak catches us?"

Dean chuckled darkly and hefted Sam onto his bare stomach. "Then we'll let him watch." Castiel heard the faintest of moans from Sam as Dean reached down between Sam's legs, watched the lean muscles of a young back bunch as he bucked towards the older one.

"Dean," Sam breathed, grinding back towards the older one's own erection. "Dean, please." Dean breathed out again, loud and long, and nodded a little. Castiel saw a big tanned hand reach around Sam's slender hips, groping at the mound of flesh and kneading it. The fingers dipped into the crack, and Sam's shoulders were heaving in anticipation. Sam moaned again, loudly this time, as Dean worked his fingers where Castiel couldn't see.

Everything was quiet and still, Castiel hadn't moved an inch, and there were wet sounds coming from the car. Sam had leaned down, or was pulled down by Dean, the elder's hand tangled in the boy's long brown hair. Dean's fingers were still working at something, and Castiel inhaled sharply when Dean bucked his hips.

"Wearin' a plug for me, Sammy? Wanted to be ready for your big brother's cock?" Dean growled just loud enough for Castiel to hear and it nearly floored him. Brothers. The word rolled through his head, fell sour on his tongue, cursed his lips as he mouthed it in shock.

Sam's loud, wanton moan sent it flying away. "Yeah, Dean," his voice was breathy and he was rocking back and forth, "Wanted it all day. G-god, Dean, been waiting so long." Castiel took one step closer to the car, but stopped himself. He should turn back. He should walk right back into the church and lock the door to his office and pray for forgiveness for an hour. He knew it was the right thing. So why wasn't he moving?

"God, fuck, Sammy. My little whore, huh? Bet you went and fingered yourself in the bathroom at school, didn't you, slut?" Dean's fingers finally pulled something out of Sam, and Sam's breathing only got harder.

"Yes, Dean," Sam was barely audible, nothing but rushes of air that tried to sound like words escaping his mouth. "Couldn't wait to ride you, for you to fill me up, f-fuuuuck, Dean!"

Castiel became suddenly aware, as Dean grabbed a hold of his erection and slammed his hips up into his brother, that he had become aroused. He groaned and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, quickly reaching into the front of his pants to readjust himself before he turned on his heel, making to walk away from the car.

Sam began moaning loudly, almost drowning out Dean's swears and the sounds of skin against skin. Sam was bouncing up and down, and his head was thrown back, damp hair sticking to his neck and forehead, and Castiel took it all in before realizing he was now hovering at the back door again, his hands holding firmly onto the top of the door frame.

He was breathing ragged, and shut his eyes tightly against the sight of the brothers, it playing on a loop behind his eyelids. He shook his head a little, finally giving in to his base desires. He reached down with one tense hand to pop the button on his pants, sliding the zipper down and praying for forgiveness with every breath.

"Look at that, Sammy," Dean stilled his hips and Sam whined a little before turning his head. "Look at what your tight little ass riding me did to Father Novak. What a good boy, my good boy, always so good." Dean stroked Sam's hair a little in praise before tapping him on the hip to get him to sit up.

"Boys," Castiel spoke for the first time, his throat dry and tongue heavy in his mouth. "You shouldn't be out here. This is a church." He pulled himself free of his boxers, groaning lowly when he wrapped a hand around it firmly. He stroked once, twice, three times before something wet and warm was touching him lightly. His hips jerked towards it involuntarily, and he opened his eyes to see Sam's hazel eyes staring up at him softly, his surprisingly cool fingers easing Castiel's own hand off.

"We're sorry, Father. But I just couldn't wait any longer," Sam whimpered, eyelids fluttering as Dean positioned himself behind Sam to drape over the younger's back.

"Yeah, sorry, Padre. I'm sure Sammy would be more than happy to make it up to you, wouldn't you, baby boy?" Dean pushed forward, nudging Sam further out of the car so he was closer to Castiel. Sam nodded enthusiastically with a look of bliss on his face. "Our Sammy's just a little slut for dick, so give it to him as hard as you want. He can take it."

Castiel nearly came then and there, and in less than a second, Sam was thrust forward by Dean forcing his way back inside his brother, the expected momentum causing Sam to choke around Castiel. A low moan from Sam had vibrations running through Castiel's bloodstream, and his fingers automatically tangled into his hair. It was hot, wet, slick, and everything Castiel used to fantasize a blowjob would be when he was a teenager.

Sam was bobbing his head in time with Dean's thrusts, the two of them in sync as always, and Castiel's fingers strayed from playing in Sam's hair to stroking down the full column of his throat. He could feel Sam struggling to take him all the way, and rubbed a soothing circle into his skin to relax him.

"God, Sammy, you're so greedy for cock that you're willing to blow anyone who comes your way." Dean was grabbing onto Sam's hips tighter, pulling him back rather than fucking into him. Sam could only moan around Castiel, a high pained sound, and Castiel pulled back.

Sam lunged forward, wrapping his little hands on Castiel’s hips and pulling him closer to him, taking him even further. Castiel shouted something was wasn’t even close to a word, fisting his fingers in Sam’s hair, and Sam’s brow furrowed in concentration.

“Fuck, Sammy, so close,” Dean was grunting more now, his hips' movements irregular, causing Sam to have to pull off of Castiel to talk to Dean.

“God, Dean, c’mon, please,” Sam was whining and shaking his head like a man possessed. “Dean, please, touch me, please, Dean I need it.”

Dean rolled his hips, and Sam mewled in response. Sam nearly screamed, though, when Dean wrapped a hand around Sam’s erection and began pumping quickly, out of time with his erratic thrusting.

Castiel groaned, and with a whispered swear, came for the first time in almost fifteen years. His mind went white and his legs were shaking, and when he finally got a hold of his senses, he saw Sam's young face covered in his semen.

"Fuck, Sammy. Bet you look so pretty with his come all over your face," Dean's words were almost inaudible over the loud slapping of his skin against his brother's.  Sam moaned again, and he visibly shuddered as he painted the leather seat beneath him a creamy white.

Dean tensed up and scraped his nails on Sam's hips before he stilled and reached around blindly for Sam's plug. Dean pulled out slowly when he found it, and didn't give Sam a moment to rest before he shoved it back into him with another quiet moan. "I'll clean you up later, baby," Dean promises.

Sam's arms and legs finally give out beneath him and Dean chuckled a little before fell back on his heels, watching his brother lay boneless in the backseat of what Castiel assumed to be his car. Castiel was still a little unsteady, still felt like he was coasting on a warm summer breeze, but he pulled himself together enough to pull himself back into his boxers, do up the button, and zip his fly.

"So, Padre," Dean's smirk is audible, "First time, huh?" Castiel swallows dryly and nods a little before a fleeting smirk of his own finds its way to his lips.

"First of many, I hope." Dean's eyes sparkle with delight and Sam comes back to life just enough to give a dreamy sigh.  _Bible be damned_ , Castiel thinks.


End file.
